


The Son of Death

by CamBooks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Deku AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, SonOfHades, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamBooks/pseuds/CamBooks
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, child of Hades, works for the Gods, a prophecy arrives at Camp Half-Blood claiming a war will happen soon. Will Izuku save not just a school where powers, which they call "Quirks" exist, but the entire world, even while going through Drama, Love, and Death of friends?"When the shadows show their true power, a child of Hades shall bring a war to an end,From Manhattan to Japan he shall go, to a school with true people,When one friend shall turn untrue, a horrifying truth comes with it,When Ice and Fire mix, a long-lost brother awakens,The day summer ends the fighting shall start,The child of Hades shall stop this war but,Blood, death, and sacrifices shall be made. Even from the blood of the Hero."
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 35
Kudos: 44





	1. Part 1, The New Campers

**Author's Note:**

> First Story, English isn't my Native Language so I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.  
> WARNING:  
> TodoDeku  
> Son Of Hades AU  
> Uraraka likes Deku  
> Uraraka is NOT a Bitch  
> Language  
> Violence  
> Mentions of Abuse and flashbacks of abuse  
> Dead Inko Midoriya  
> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ALL CHARACTERS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL AUTHORS, I ONLY OWN THE PLOTLINE OF THIS STORY!

"You called, father?" Izuku Midoriya walks up to his father, Lord Hades, God of the Underworld, Dead, and Riches. "Nico keeps on ranting how annoying you are being for asking for my presence."

"Yes, I did," Hades says, a bulge in his head is clearly indicating he's trying to ignore the last sentence. "I'm sending you to the human world-"

"Huh? Why?"

"I have some souls that just want to die."

"I'm not killing Solace, Jackson, or Any of Lord Ares children."

Hades opens his mouth, then closes it again. "Who says-"

"Last week you asked me to kill Lady Clarisse just to make Lord Ares mad for beating you at chess."

"Whaaaaa-"

"I'm also not killing Solace, he's Nico's boyfriend, I'm not making him depressed."

It's quiet until Hades clears his throat. "So, here's the list." He snaps his fingers and a scroll drops on Izuku's hand. He opens it and it doubles the sizes, words spill as the scroll falls and falls down the steps.

He sighs and skims it. "Why so many?"

Hades smiles. "Not all of them, just the bottom three."

Izuku starts rolling the scroll to its original shape, his eyes reading names that were either crossed out, gone, or slightly disappearing. He reached the bottom and looked at the three words.

"Augusto Arring, Chinen Yasushi, and Brandon Carson? Is it time for them to die? " Izuku was used to doing God's work, he did work for the Greek Gods.

"Augusto dies in one hour, Yasushi dies in 20 minutes, and Brandon dies in about 30 minutes?"

"So I must go now?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He memorized the names and went to the outside door of the underworld, he grabs a boat and slowly rows past Cerberus. He whistled and a black ball appeared, as he threw it, Cerberus ran after it.

He rows out and slowly passes a boat filled with dead souls.

He lands on an island filled with dead souls as they beg to be on the boat. They run to him, hoping, longing for him to help them.

With lots of experience, he manages to pass them quickly and makes it out of the underworld, the earth above him opened, where a mountain awaits. He whistles and not a second later a black smoke appears and there was his motorcycle, made of sinned souls.

He hops and says, "Φίλε μου, πήγαινέ με στον Τσίνεν Γιασούσι, μια ψυχή που θα χαθεί." Which translates to -My friend, take me Chinen Yasushi, a soul who will perish-

His motorcycle whirs to life as it moves faster than shadows.

In a split second they arrive at a hospital, he enters it and goes to Chinen Yasushi's room to which he walks through it, when he's picking up souls he's basically invisible, nobody hears, sees, or feels him, doctors are quickly trying to help him out since he is at the brink of death. He apparently got run over by some villain.

He walks over and holds his hand above his face, to which the heart monitor starts slowing down, doctors panic and rush to the patient. "Την τελευταία του πνοή δίνω στον πατέρα μου Λόρδο Άδη, Θεό του Κάτω Κόσμου, Νεκρό και Πλούτη!" Which translates to -his last breath I give to my father Lord Hades, God of the underworld, dead, and riches!-

And his heart stops as he takes one last breath, Izuku quickly grabs a jar and traps it inside.

He puts it in his bag.

He runs out of the hospital and onto his motorcycle. "Take me to Brandon Carson." He says in Greek.

And with no-fail, the motorcycle takes him to America, past the long water and gates. He arrives at a hospital, in one minute he shall perish. He does the same he did with Yasushi.

The last one was pretty hard, Augusto was being abused, he was only 10-years-old, his abusive father threw the bottle of wine at Augusto, Augusto passed out but that wasn't enough, his father grabbed a vase, shoe, belt, anything he could throw and threw it at Augusto's head.

Izuku took a deep breath and quickly put the boy to peace, he turned toward the father who was throwing everything at his dead son.

The father passed out when the shadows zapped at him, soon enough Izuku left. He knew it was something he couldn't do but he made a neighbor get up and enter the apartment.

Izuku sneered at the abusive father before leaving, he was at the entrance to the other world until he heard his brother, Nico Di Angelo, speaks through his mind. Help!

The world went still as he hopped into the motorcycle and rammed into a shadow, he shadow traveled to his brother.

When he arrived, he was... Shocked, but not surprised.

Nico was fighting an angry Solace.

"Eat your medication!" William Solace yells.

"I already ate it!"

"You have to eat it two times a day!"

"NO!"

"What in the actual-" Izuku starts.

Their heads move to him and Nico slightly smiles, "Help me!" Will sneers, "He wants me to swallow the pill, I already swallowed it this morning!"

Izuku sighs and helps Solace by pinning Nico to the ground. "Will is right, Nico, you need your medication, you've been shadow traveling all day long."

"I'll be fine!"

"Funny, you said that last week and still ended up in the hospital for two weeks straight-"

"Don't you mean, Gay?" 

They turn around where one of their friends, Percy Jackson, is smirking.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Will says as he wrestles Nico onto the ground while holding the pill.

"Well, am I wrong?"

"I mean-" Izuku starts before getting whacked on the head by his brother.

Annabeth appears next to her boyfriend, "He had a chance and took it."

Izuku smirks, "How are you, Annabeth?"

Annabeth and Izuku's relationship was... Interesting. They had a conflict when they met, another story for another time.

Annabeth sneers at his smirk, "I believe you haven't changed."

"I'm only asking how you are."

"As if." Annabeth points at the black veins in Izuku then at some shadows behind them.

"Smart. Like always."

"I'm a child of Athena, all of her children are smart."

"Mhm."

"Don't 'Mhm' me!"

"Mhmmmmm."

Percy sweat-drops at the child of Athena's glare. "L-let's go!"

Annabeth points the middle finger and Izuku sticks his tongue out, revealing a flame-like black shadow on his tongue, it moves with life.

Annabeth mutters some words that if any of the gods heard her, (which they probably did, It's Saturday after all, the gods started doing some TV show named 'Savage, Soft, or Dumb?' About their children) They would probably be offended about Annabeth's choice of words.

Oh, who is he kidding, Lady Athena would've won the bet that she and Lord Ares did about who had the most Savage/Bad Ass child.

Izuku just stares with pleasure before turning to Nico as he gets forced to swallow a pill.

"Why did you even call me?" Izuku asks.

"Can you show the new campers around?" Will says as he grabs the empty cup from Nico who's grumbling some unpleasant things, earning him into the Savage side, "The counselors are going to have a meeting in a bit and the campers are refusing because of some 'plans' they're going to do."

"I don't go to Camp Half-Blood, I work for the Gods, why are you asking me?" Izuku frowns, it was unusual for them to ask such a thing.

"Please?"

"Fine." I feel like Hermes, Izuku thinks as he walks to the entrance of Camp, Always doing work. Dang, I feel like I'm doing his work for him! Last week he asked me to deliver a package all the way to INDIA, said he's busy, came back to see him getting pampered.

He looks at two children. CHILDREN.

One of the kids, a little girl, had long light curly blue hair, red eyes, and a small horn on her head, the other kid had black hair, black eyes, and a red hat with horns.

The little girl hides behind the boy who just glares at Izuku.

"You're the new campers, right?"

The boy just glares.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, I'm a child of Hades, I'll be showing you around!" Izuku bends to their level. "What're your names?"

The boy sneers, "I'm Kota Izumi and this is Eri."

...TO BE CONTINUED...

Hello, Cameron speaking, call me Cameroon, this is my first FanFiction/Book so I hope I did well. I'm not good at writing and English isn't my native language, please correct me if there are some Grammer mistakes!

QUESTION: Who will Eri and Kota be the child of?  
I'm thinking of making Kota a child of Ares, I'll probably make Eri a child of Zeus. Guess why...

HINT: ZAPPY QUIRK.


	2. Part 2, The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When their shadows show their true power, a child of Hades shall bring a war to an end,  
> From Manhattan to Japan he shall go, to a school with true people,  
> When one friend shall turn untrue, a horrifying truth comes with it,  
> When Ice and Fire mix, a long-lost brother awakens,  
> The day summer ends the fighting shall start,  
> The child of Hades shall stop this war,  
> Blood, death, and sacrifices shall be made. Even from the blood of the Hero."

Izuku looks at Eri, "Nice to meet you, Eri-Chan!"  
Eri slowly rises from the Kota's back. "You-You won't hurt me?"

"Now why in the world would I hurt you?" Izuku raises an eyebrow, "I'm not that cruel." He was going to say, 'I'm not that cruel, even though I give souls to Hades and kill anybody he wants me to kill... But I'm not THAT cruel.' but to what she said he concluded she used to be abused.

"M-Mr. O-Overh-haul," She struggles to say his name, "S-said that e-everybody will hurt me un-unless I'm with h-him..."

"Eri-Chan, don't worry!" Izuku smiles, "You're at Camp Half-Blood, you have campers, counselors, even Chiron, our director, and even Gods to protect you!" relief could be seen in Kota's and Eri's face. "Here we will teach you how to fight against monsters and humans, when you're done with Camp you'll be untouchable!"

Kota grabs and slightly squeeze Eri's hand, "Really?"

"Really! If not, then I will protect you to the very end!" Of my still not granted wish immortality.

Eri is now fully away from Kota and in front of him, "I trust you, mister!"

"Call me Izuku, if not, then give me a nickname!"

Eri thinks and then her face lights up, "I'll call you, Cuku! Or Zuzu?"

"Either's fine!"

Kota sneers, and Izuku turn to him.

"What about you? What do you want to call me?"

"Izu." That is the only thing he says.

"Then for you, I'll be Izu!"

"Izu..." Eri rolls the word on her tongue, "I'll call you Izu too!"

"Very well!"

He stands and motions for them to follow. "Do you want to grab my hand? Campers here can be a bit, pushy. We don't want you to get lost, do we?"

Eri grabs Izuku's hand and Kota hesitates before doing the same.

Izuku slowly shows them around, sometimes they stop to greet some campers and sometimes they run from Aphrodite's children who get what they call, 'Cute stroke'. It's when they get a stroke from cuteness. It's in the name, mortals.

They all take a deep breath, "I-I think we-we lost them." Izuku breathes.

"They're crazy, aren't they?"

They look up to see Piper McLean.

The two children hide behind Izuku who reassures them, she is no harm with a small rub on their shoulders.

"Piper, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, you?"

"Good, what are you doing here?"

"Shel left me."

He raises an eyebrow. "You broke up or something?"

She shakes her head, "I meant she left on vacation for the summer and I thought it would be fun to visit some old friends."

Shel is Piper's girlfriend, they got together after Jason Grace, Piper's ex-boyfriend died.

"This is Eri, and this is Kota." Izuku introduces them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Piper!"

"Kinda like a pipe," Kota mutters.

Izuku hides a smile at Piper's shocked state.

Piper forces a slim smile, "Well, you're quite interesting."

"I know I am, learn from me."

Piper is about to say something until a horn blows out.

Eri jumps and Kota squeezes Izuku's hand.

"LUNCH!" Piper screams with the campers around the whole camp.

Izuku sighs and leads the new campers to the Dining Pavilion. Izuku says some things to Chiron when they enter, Eri and Kota had refused to agree to go up the 'stage' with Chiron unless Izuku went with them, they patiently wait as people give off their sacrifices, once that was done Chiron cleared his throat as they made their way up.

"Today we have two new campers, please give them a warm welcome!" Chiron says as Izuku brings Eri and Kota to the 'stage'.

People mutter, "But that's Izuku, we already met him." And, "He's with two children, stupid!"

"This is Eri and Kota, please-"

Izuku ignores the rest until Chiron tells him to bring him to the Hermes cabin.

Eri wouldn't let go.

"NO!" She cried as Connor and Travis tried to get her to calm down and their table.

"Eri." He says as he crouches down, "These people are really nice, they will help you here, you two will stay in their cabin for a while until you get claimed and go to a different cabin."

Eri shakes in anger, "I want to be with Izu!"

"Eri, please, I'll try to-"

"I don't want you to go!" She yelled and everyone turned to them. "I'm staying with Izu!"  
Lightning. FLIPPING FUCKING LIGHTNING floats around her.

"I don't want to be left alone, again!"  
"Eri, please-" He starts as he stares at the lightning bolt above her.

"Mr. Overhaul is-is going to be-be back when I'm a-alone!" She yells and sobs at the same time.

"I will not leave-"

"They always say that!"

"Eri, please calm-"

"NO!"

Lightning hits him in the chest.

Eri panics as he gets zapped across the room.

"Izu..." She stares at herself and she falls, scared. "I-I'm I-I d-didn't-"

As campers rush to Izuku who is trying to stand, Connor, reassures her that everything will be fine. "Listen, Izuku is really strong, this is like a pinch for him!"

Eri panics, "but I hurt him!"

"It's alright, things like this happen often! You just need to control your power!" Travis smiles at her, "It's alright for you to be scared, it's your first day, it happens to everyone!"

"Well, not the whole zap-" Connor starts, but Travis hits him behind the head, his smile not wavering.

"Is he okay?"

Will walks over to her and smiles, "He's alright, It was kinda like a pinch for him!"

"He's just in shock, he needs to rest and then he'll be alright!" says Austin as people bring Izuku to the infirmary, "Now, let's eat, Izuku would be happy if you ate first before visiting!"

Kota goes up to Eri and hugs her, "Izu will be alright!"

Eri calms down before hugging back.

Izuku woke up, and he groaned.

"Izu!"

He smiles at the voice he recognizes.

Kota and Eri hug him immediately, "I'm so so so sorry!"

"It's alright, Eri! It was an accident, I should've acknowledged how you felt."

Kota sneers, "As If I cared."

Izuku chuckles, "Did you two eat?"

Both of them nod.

"The food was delicious! Did you know that if we thought of the drink we wanted it'll turn into it?" Eri talks about the food while Kota and Izuku have a smile on their faces.

A roar of screams makes them all flinch.

"Weird, nothing is supposed to happen yet, Capture the Flag isn't until-" Izuku stands and tells Kota and Eri to stay by his side.

As Kota and Eri basically break his hand they go outside where the earth had opened, revealing the god of death.

Nico is currently waving his skinny arms at Hades and Hades waving his arms at Nico, they're currently in an argument.

"What are you doing here, old man?"

"Excuse you? I'm not old, I'm at least around 6,000 to 10,000 years old, I'm still in my middle-ages if that's what you call it!"

"In God years, but in human years you're older than the earth!"

"Gaea is older than me, get it right!"

Izuku relaxes, and when he does the two children slightly do. "Father."

Everyone looks at them.

Hades gives him a wide smile, "There's my favorite son!"

Nico eyes Hades with a glare, "What?"

Hades sheepishly smiles, "I'm joking, you're both my favorite!"

Izuku sighs and trots toward his father, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my two favorite sons?"

"Just give me the list." Izuku holds his hand out, Hades puts a scroll in his hand, "This is a different scroll, what is it for?" The scroll had gold on the rims and the paper itself was clear and white.

Hades shuffles, "Um... Just read it."  
Izuku sighs and opens it, it was short, a normal scroll amount, In fancy yet big words, it says:

Dear, Izuku Midoriya, Son of Hades, God of the Underworld, Dead, and Riches.

By all the Gods and Goddesses of Mt. Olympus, we ask you to go on a mission, this mission is to go to a school named UA, and save the world from war. There they ask for Quirks, we shall name your quirk, 'Shadows', you can control the shadows and make things from the shadows. Nobody can know of your blood.

Sincerely,

Mt. Olympus.

"Please, this isn't enough information of what I must do, what war? And what-" Before Izuku can finish a camper runs in and gasps something out.

"Rachel..." Deep Breath, "Prophecy!"  
That was enough for the entire camp to run to their Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"By the gods, can't I get a break?" Izuku mumbles.

"When the shadows show their true power, a child of Hades shall bring a war to an end,

From Manhattan to Japan he shall go, to a school with true people,

When one friend shall turn untrue, a horrifying truth comes with it,

When Ice and Fire mix, a long-lost brother awakens,

The day summer ends the fighting shall start,

The child of Hades shall stop this war, blood, death, and sacrifices shall be made. Even from the blood of the hero."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare falls to the ground where the Apollo kids pick her up and leave.

As everyone stays still Izuku sighs, turning on one heel, he whistles his way out.

He arrives at his cabin and flops onto the bed. "Ugh..."  
But his face was in the pillow so it sounded like, "Hmnuuguhamggh."

"When will I ever get a break?" He murmurs as he turns.

HINT: NEVER.

He hears the door open and Eri and Kota are there, "Um... Izu?"

He looks at them, "Yeah?"

"May we stay with you?" Eri shuffles while Kota hides his feelings within a mask of anger.

Izuku opens his arms and smiles, "Come here."

As Eri lies on his left arm and Kota on his right, he massages their heads, Eri falls asleep first. "You know..." He tries not to wake the little girl, "It's not bad to show emotions other than anger."

Kota flinches.

"It's alright to be happy, sad, and all of that, try to express yourself more."

Kota slightly nods before nuzzling in his arm.

Soon, campers file in, taking pictures with their phones that Leo just finishes for all campers, the phones would burn any monsters that touch it. 

Evil friends and monsters, beware...

Of the Phone...

...TO BE CONTINUED...

Hello, Cameroon speaking, I had already finished this part, so I posted it. Have a wonderful day, Fanaroons.  
(Literally, the only nickname I could come up with, bare with me, it's fucking 2 in the morning. I'll probably post this tomorrow) FlipPinG SparKleS and FIarIres are dancing in the air. Oh, my gods, I neeED sleep. 


	3. Part 3, How Hell Started.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah... New monsters, new hell. Don't you just love it when you're resting and suddenly get attacked? On how you're rethinking of life choices and how stupid you've been and then get attacked? Izuku just experienced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

(End Of Summer)

Izuku is packing his materials, Eri and Kota refused to leave him, Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll barely convinced them to leave. He grasped necessary items, a weapon that none other than Lord Hephaestus gave to him. Hephaestus argued his knife wasn't fancy and strong enough to beat monsters, therefore he given him a short-looking stick that turns into a Celestial Bronze Scythe.

The Scythe was black and the smoke of the sinned souls he captured circles around the scythe. A dark green and black aura which marks both him and the souls. If anyone tries to touch it with the scythe, they either get burned by how hot the souls are or their hands pass through it, kinda like smoke or shadows.

As he shoves objects in the bag that has no end, he put a sleeping bag, the weapon, a little food and water for the trip, some Nectar and Ambrosia, and clothes. He swings the bag that was as short as his head, but still fits the entire world around his back. Izuku put on a black shirt with ripped white jeans for the trip. He looks in the mirror.

Izuku smirks on how handsome he looked, he sneaks one last glance at himself before leaving to where the campers are.

People stand when he shows up, Eri and Kota literally, GLARED at him, "You're not going!" Eri huffs out.

"I have to go, I have to save the world!" Izuku crouches, embracing the two new campers.

Kota sneers and blushes from embarrassment when he gave him a small gift. "Just, take it."

Izuku raises an eyebrow and opens the gift, revealing a necklace. He smirks as he grabs the locket that's connected. He says, "It's beautiful."

"I know, I gave it to you."

Izuku chuckles when the locket shows a picture of both Eri and Kota, Eri looks like she's jumping at the camera, wide smile, hands stretched out as if she was going to hug him, Kota is crossing his arms, looking angry, but a small smile was on his lips and was enough to melt the world. Izuku didn't realize he was smiling so wide his face started hurting, "I'll wear this every day!"

A beep makes them jump from a group hug, Argus. "I have to go, you and Kota is staying at Camp or going home?" He asks.

Eri grabs Kota's hand, "I'm going to a training camp where Kota lives! Three Pro Heroes are waiting for us!"

"I'm sure you'll be safe!" He gives one last hug. 

"Goodbye!" Yelled all the Camp one last time.

"I guess the time has come for this shit hole to start." He mutters.

Argus left him at a Cruise which leads him to Japan, "Can't I Shadow Travel to Japan?"

Argus shook his head.

Chiron had told him that Japan is currently having Strict Security and that they may spot him, He will be caught and arrested for using his "Quirk".

He waves goodbye to Argus as he clutches the locket.

Izuku boards the cruise after waiting for what felt like decades. They showed Izuku to his small room. He quickly laid down on the bed and sighed. Apparently it takes 10 days to travel from America to Japan.

Why didn't he take a plane?

He and Zeus had gotten into a fight, another story for another time, (Hint: It involved Shadow Traveling, Scaring, and a plane to crash) since then, Zeus never allowed him on a plane. Or any God allowed him anywhere, but Poseidon's cool.

Poseidon likes him, so he always lets him in the water. Unless he did something like beating him at chess, he would never had allowed him there.

A knock on the door makes him jump. Was it the cleaners? No, he barely just moved in.

He opens it, and a lady is there. She wore a gray shirt with a tag saying, "Loresse". Her eyes were closed. "Would you like any food, dear?"

He looked at the cart behind him; she seemed weird. "Um... No thank you!" He was about to close the door until she said something.

"But the food is delicious, darling!" She hadn't opened her eyes.

He smelt something, a monster, but before he can identify who she is, "Loresse" charges at him. 

Ahh... work. It's tiresome.

He dodges an attack and jumps toward his bag where his weapon is, hoping she had stood there, chilling, waiting for a proper fight. But no, she didn't let him. She stands in the way and jumps at him, fangs grow from her mouth. She hisses and is about to bite him, but he slaps her. She doubles over in pain, "I'm not letting you put your nasty ass teeth on my skin!" 

She stands and charges, "Child Of Hadessss, dumb of you to get on a ssssship, Possssseidon won't be happy!"

"Okay, 1. I don't care, he can suck it up, 2. We're on good terms! 3. I'm busy rethinking my life choices so um... can you not?"

BUt NOoooO, nobody lets you rethink life choices. She jumps and lands on top of him, "Sssstupid child, Possseidon never letsss sssstupid children on his territory!"

"Your right, but he let you in so why not let me in?" he uses his palm to push himself upward, he kicks her off and neatly stands. "Dang, these shoes are new, now that they touched you I have to clean them!"

"Excusssee me?"

"You're excused," He wipes dust off his black shoes.

"I took a ssshower before attacking you!" her tongue turned into a serpent like.

"Well, you didn't do a good job, did you? Do you need lessons or-" He gets into a fighting position.

The monster gasps and smells themselves, "You're right!"

Is she even a monster?

He sighs and turns around. He reaches for his bag. "Just go-"

And she jumped onto his back, she scratched his back and he bites his lip to keep from screaming, "You think my hygiene will ssstop me from attacking a ssstupid child? It's not smart to keep one's back turned while the enemy is in the room!"

"And yet it's not smart for you to jump on my back while I'm holding a Celestial Bronze Scythe," he presses a button and his Scythe jumps to life, he turns around and slices at the monster, the girl shrieks as she turns to dust. 

Something unusual happens, though.

The dust moves.

And the gold dust, it transforms into a snake.

He frowns and grabs the snake by the head and runs to a window. He unlatches it and throws the snake overboard. "Fucking disgusting." He hasn't been a fan of snakes, not since he was little and a snake bit him, (Wasn't poisonous, well, that's what the doctor said).

He lays down on the bed and groans into the pillow, his adrenaline slowly left and the piercing pain of the 'snakes' claws hurt, "What the fuck just happened?"  
It sounds like, "Hoot Du foook ust oppen?" 

It wasn't normal for a monster to turn into a snake, they just turn into dust, disappear, and boom, they go to Tartarus! Not turn into dust, then turn into a snake. Something, or someone was behind this.

Was it even a Greek Monster? Or a whole different monster? Questions roam his head, It hurt; he wants to sleep, but what if a monster like that attacked him while sleeping?

Oh, who is he kidding nothings going to happen? Only one attacked, there's probably no more in this cruise since Poseidon may watch over him!

Boy, was he wrong.

... To Be Continued...

Hello, Cameroon speaking, wait, or is it Cameroon Texting? Eh. This is Part 3, this series is also in Wattpad, so if you want to read it there, you are free to do so!


	4. Part 4, This Cruise sucks, 1 star rating!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful day on a cruise ship. Definitely not on a monster cruise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 4, I'm still practicing with fighting scenes so I'm sorry if the fight scenes are bad!

Izuku came out of the shower. He had asked for some bandages for the blood on his back, his bloody and ripped shirt in his hand, his six-pack being revealed.

There was a guy in his bed. He repeats: a GUY! Holy shenanigans. How long has it been since he flirted or seen a guy who wasn't either a demigod friend or god?

"Um..." he starts and the guy who had blonde hair looked at him, his blue eyes connect with his dark green ones and he smiles.

"You must be Izuku Midoriya!" His smile was wide, he had shark-like teeth .

Izuku grabs his scythe and the guy chuckles.

"No, need to worry, I will not harm you!'" The guy stands and hands him some bandages, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, you didn't answer so I opened it and-"

"It's fine." Izuku manages as he grabs the bandages, "You can leave now."

The guy bows before leaving.

Izuku gets to work, starting near his bed, he was looking for hidden cameras, bombs, holes, anything that seems suspicious. No smell of monsters detected, yet.

Izuku mutters something in Japanese that if someone discovered him, it will be very unpleasant.

After wrapping the bandages around his back, he leaves the bathroom to put on a black shirt, after struggling Izuku explored for a while.

People were talking in both hushed and loud voices. He picked up children laughing and yelling from his room, the sound of babies crying filled the air, even adults shushing the children and talking over the noise, but sometimes you can make out whispers from groups of people.

He arrived at the Lido Deck and into a restaurant, he ordered, sat down, and waited.

A group of girls came up to him, and he sighed. He didn't like girls, well; he didn't like humans.

"Hey, how are you?" One girl winked and sat down.

"Please don't sit down, I'm waiting for my food." He says.

"What if we changed the food with something better?" Says another one.

"What?"

"With one of us, of course!"

No, I rather eat trash."

The girl glared, "Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"Don't you want to buy me a drink?"

"Do you have a brother?" he asks, making her frown.

"Well, yes, but-"

"I'll buy him a drink, instead!"

"Are you-"

"Gay? Yes."

"Sorry." She mutters before grabbing her group and leaving.

"Ah, that was scary." He was never interested in humans. He had trust issues, that's why he talked so harshly to the girls. Ever since his mother 'disappeared' and his 'father' had changed, he had bad trust issues.

A server came and handed him his drink and food.

He thanked them before eating.

The food was delicious! Too delicious, he narrows his eyes, he can't eat this. What if it's poisoned?

Before he knew it, he had devoured it in what felt like one gulp.

After silently cursing at himself, he paid and then left.

Izuku was staring at the night sky; he was at the edge, staring at the calming water, he could already hear the screams of the gods, (A talent of his):

Athena: Where's Izuku? I asked him to deliver something a while ago, also Hermes is being a bitch!

Zeus: We sent him on that stupid quest.

Ares: No! Who's going to polish my armor?!

Hephaestus: I'm still-

All the gods in a panic except Zeus and Hera: Shut up!

Aphrodite: My, who's going to try on my dresses and clothing that I made? Izuku had kindly agreed, I would ask Athena but last time she literally bit me. It still stings.

Hermes: No! I have to work again!

Zeus: Oh, suck it up, it's your job not Izuku's!

Hera: Honestly, you're all acting like children, he's going to come back!

Zeus: What Hera said!

Athena: There's at least a 57% chance he'll survive.

(Pretty obvious she didn't double check it or did the math)

All the gods: ...

All the gods: Izuku!!!

He chuckled at the thought and looked at the moon; the cruise was being deserted, and he slouched back to his room as the cruise swayed with the waves. It was so calming, how bad could it be?

He needs to stop jinxing everything.

He woke up with someone at the end of his bed. A boy. Or a girl? He can't just decide on what gender they are. "Hello? Random person who I do not know."

The person charges at him and he rolls out the way, the person landed perfectly before changing at him; he grew fangs, and... fur?

The person was fast, and he grabbed his scythe, he slashed but the person dodged each one of them.

In a blink of an eye he got pinned to the wall, the person snarls at him, "Lowly peasant, how dare you enter the realm of Poseidon!"

"For the last time, me and Poseidon are on good terms!"

The person spits, well, the monster spits something green, "Nice joke, peasant!"

"Honestly, I'm the king and you're the peasant. Get it right, do you want me to write it down or-"

The monster bits his shoulder.

Dang, his teeth were sharp!

"GODS-" He screamed and pushes the monster away, "I barely just got the bandages for my back and now I need more?"

The monster wipes the blood from his teeth with his blood, "You won't need bandages, you'll be dead before you can ask!"

"We don't want that to happen." He mutters. "I can't afford to die, literally, I still haven't written my will!"

The monster grows a tail. A. Tail. he says! And it looked like a wolf's tail.

As Izuku grabbed his scythe and was about to slice at him, the tail swung forwards and knocked it all the way across the room. Izuku sighs, "Guess we're doing it the old way."

As the monster lunges, Izuku ducks and kicks him across the stomach sending the monster back. 

The monster snarls, and saliva swings from teeth to teeth, disgusting.

He backs himself against the wall, and using the small side-table next to him, he flies to the monster and lands on top of him; he knew he could've just charged, but he wanted to feel like he was in a movie; he grabbed a book that was near and hit the monster across the face continuously.

The monster stayed there, paralyzed. Izuku quickly grabbed his scythe and is about to slice downward until the monster moved.

Izuku curses as his scythe gets stuck.

"MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE, JUST BUDGE ALREADY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHI- OWW." The monster hit him across the face with his tail.

Izuku grabs a butter knife and runs to the monster. The monster gets in position; he threw it and it landed on the bed instead. Honestly, am I that dumb? A butter knife? Seriously?

“Hahaha! Nice try, child of Hades!"

Izuku kicks him across the face, causing the monster to get thrown to the wall closest to them. Izuku grabs his scythe, presses the button, and charges as he brings the scythe out once again, he slashed and soon enough he grazed the monsters cheek.

He stares at the dust and winces at the pain in his shoulder; he hadn't noticed but pain erupted from his back.

He was going to ask for some bandages until he realizes.

He has both Nectar and Ambrosia.

Stupid! He could basically hear the gods yelling at him and booing as they throw their popcorn at the screen that Hephaestus made.

He mutters something, "I'm so stupid, asking for bandages while I have a way to heal myself, I need to stop being forgetful." He takes a small bite out of the Ambrosia.

He feels relieved almost immediately.

He lays down with the scythe underneath his pillow, and as he falls asleep, he gets contacted, by none other than the Gods:

He's in the Hall of the Gods. He looks at Zeus who is fiddling with his hands.

"It worked, Zeus." Hera says as she stares at Izuku.

Zeus looked up and smiled, "OH, It worked!"

Apollo sighs, "Of course it worked, we're gods, we've been doing this for years!"

Artemis glares at her brother, "Just shut up, we have to speak with Izuku."

Poseidon wiggles his eyebrows at him, "I guess we have an idiot with us today."

"Pardon me?" Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"You're in Princess Andromeda." Athena tells him, "Actually, in the Princess Andromeda 2.0."

"The ship that Percy went on?"

"No, the ship where forests grow." Artemis massages her temple, "What do you think Princess Andro meant?"

"I don't know, I only got the one with the best reviews."

"For God’s sake!" Ares barked, "You're in a monster ship, man, you gotta drown the ship!"

"So that's why monsters keep on attacking!"

"You idiot." Demeter speaks, "You gotta be happy that Poseidon is steering!"

Poseidon smirks, "I want something in return."

"Oh," Izuku smirks back, "And what is that?"

"I think you know what I want."

At the same time they say, "Chess!"

Zeus sighs, "anyway, since you left at the end of summer, and school in Japan starts August-"

(Quick note from author: I learned that in Japan school starts in April! But for the book it'll start the same time it does in America, I'm sorry if this confuses you or if you don't like it)

"-August 17th, You'll arrive on the 10th though."

"If Poseidon is steering, isn't he driving a whole Cruise of monsters toward Japan?"

"Which is why you'll sink the ship, get on a rowboat, and let Poseidon steer you!" Zeus smirks.

"Why don't you do this with your children, it's unfair."

"We can't afford you to die." 

"And what about your children?"

Zeus pauses before they hear a loud sigh, "Fine, next time we send them on quests we'll help as much as we helped you."

"That sounds better."

The gods sigh, "You're too kind."

"Your too cruel. They're still children, look at Eri-" Hera's face darkens and Zeus shivers, "-She was most likely abused and you did nothing about it?!"

"We couldn't-"

"Not even lend some comfort?"

"We-"

"I much rather die than let others think their parents don't love them!" Izuku waved his hands while saying.

Aphrodite dramatically sighs, "Fine, we'll try to help and take care of our children."

"Thank you."

Poseidon smacks his hands together, "Now, Sink the boat, get on a rowboat, and let me do the rest!"

"Mhm." He knew he didn't have a way out of this.

Zeus snaps his fingers, and the gods wave goodbye as he wakes up.

It's still dark outside, perfect. He still found it unfair that the gods willingly helped him and never did with their children.

Maybe this will make them help them.

He packed up and went to the bottom of the ship, It was dark, he looked around, "Bombs, bombs, bombs, this is a monster ship, why don't they have bombs?" He mutters.

"What are you doing, kid?"

He looks behind him, two monsters were there, the one that spoke lunged at him.

He brings out his scythe and slashes at the person but the person moved so fast he basically hit air. Sharp pain erupted from his neck and back as he gets thrown. The monster started transforming, black spots appeared, his eyes turned into slits and his teeth snarled at him.

Okay.

What in the actual fuck is happening?

The other monster just walked to a pool and dived in, a snout appeared.

As he narrows his eyes at monster 2, he didn't notice that monster 1 had charged at him. He got thrown against the wall dark spots danced in his eyes; he coughed up blood and took a deep breath before controlling the shadows. The spots just got worse.

He heard screams. That's all he heard as he felt the shadows enclose around two monsters. He felt their heart beats stop; he felt the shadows grab his scythe and slash forward, was he doing that? Was he unconscious? Do his shadows have a mind of their own? What in the actual fuck was happening?

That's when he realized, he was doing it, only that his mind wasn't where it's supposed to be.

He heard a crash, a shake, and then everything started going down. Literally.

He had used his scythe to make a hole; he felt his shoes get all wet and cold. Izuku started running; the dots were still there, but he made it to where the boats were; the coughing started once again.

He heard shouts, crying, snarling, and doors banging open. He leaned over the railing where a boat is; he jumped down and as he took a deep breath causing the black dots to turn a lighter color; Izuku made the rope snap, the one that hung onto the rowboat; the boat fell into the water and he takes a deep breath. Ambrosia is all he needs right now.

He is never going on a ship ever again. "1 star rating, it sucks!" Was the last thing he said before the dots took over and a cold, hard, yet liquid surface covered his body.

... To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 will be out soon!


	5. Part 5, Japan! Who brought monsters here?! Oops, that was me. My bad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya wakes up in the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. He encounters a monster, meets The Aizawa's, stays at a messy, unstable cabin. A crash is heard. Today is really not his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 is here!

Izuku Midoriya rolls over on the sand and coughs, making water come out. He was soaked, his clothes were cold and tight, hair stuck to the face, and his nose has water in it.

Izuku takes deep breaths, it calms his racing heart a little. Izuku stood on shaking legs, he felt like lead, looking around, he frowned, the beach seemed like it created trash or something; he wonders how the junk got in a tower.

"Where the fuck did Poseidon send me?" Izuku mumbles, "Am I in Japan?" After taking a deep breath, he looks around the whole place. What should he do? Well, first, change and get dried somehow.

Izuku walked into the piles of trash, the bag was soaked on the outside and a little on the inside. Changing into his regular lining of black shirts and pants, he used the wet clothes and dried out his body.

Now he was a bit wet. He shoved his heavy wet clothes into his bag, making sure it doesn't wet his other ones, let his shoes dry, and counted his money, $50. "Did Chiron get me a place to sleep?" He mutters, "No, Chiron never do that, I guess I'm camping in trash, ha-ha, fun."

He sits at the edge of the water as his shoes dry up in the sun. "This is Japan, right?"

"It sure is, child of Hades."

"Great, I brought monsters." He says as he stares at the man. The man was bulky, tattoos littered his whole body, despite being bulky he was pretty short, fur covered his arms, legs, and chest. Izuku stands. "Let's fight then."

(Aizawa POV)

Hizashi Yamada, my husband, is skipping as we walk to the beach, "We're going to take pictures~" Hizashi has been singing that for the past minutes.

"Why are we even taking pictures in the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park? It's loaded with trash!," My son, Hitoshi Aizawa, whines for the 7th time, yes, I counted.

"Hito!" Hizashi smirks, "We'll be on the deck, the trash will seem invisible during the photos, plus, it's 6:00 a.m., the sun should've risen already, we'll get a beautiful view!"

"Mhm," Hitoshi moans, they enter Dagobah and what they see surprises them.

A boy is there, he has dark green hair that it almost seemed black; it was messy, and it seemed wet. He was wearing everything black, his shoes were sunbathing in the sun, another man is there bulky, filled with tattoos, the fur on his arms, legs, and chest stood out.

What confused them was that they were fighting, the man attacked, and the boy jumped with skill. He grabbed his bag and started running from the man who chased him, but; the man was running with his arms; he was jumping like an Ape. The boy brought out a thick stick, did something, and then a literal Scythe sprung out.

"I'm too tired to deal with this shit." I mutter.

"Look at the boy!" Hizashi whispers, well, talked.

Hitoshi just stared at the boy. "Denki would've loved to see this." Was the only thing I heard before Hitoshi went quiet.

The boy sliced with skill, the ape man jumped on top of him, making his scythe move out his hand.

The ape man snarled, literally snarled, but before they could move, the boy used his hands to push out and kick the ape man across the face. "Disgusting!"

"Wait, he doesn't have his Hero License," I finally realize and start moving to stop the boy and ape man.

As we all move the ape man turns his face to us, enough time for the boy to grab his scythe, then the ape man laughed, making the boy stop, "You have friends, little demigod!"

Demigod? Was the only question in their minds.

The boy turns and his face pales, "Leave!"

"As a Pro Hero we must stop you, you don't have a Heroes License!" I yell.

The ape man smirks, "Listen to him, child of-"

The boy slices, ape man's face widen as he gets cut in half, "Thanks for the distraction!" The boy smiles as the ape man does something unbelievable.

He turned into dust.

"Was that a quirk?" Hitoshi speaks.

"No, that was a monster, now, may you excuse me," He moves to his shoes and feels it everywhere, "Still a bit wet." The boy turns to the ocean, "How long did it take me to arrive?"

They pause, "Huh?" Hizashi was the one to make noise, "Who are you talking to, little listener?"

"Two days? From Princess Andromeda 2.0? I'm 6 days early? Even from your help the monsters got here?"

They're quiet until the boy sighs, "Fine!"

"Who are you talking to?" Hitoshi narrows his eyes, "We haven't spoken-"

The boy turns to them, "Oh, I forgot you existed." Okay, that's pretty normal. "It's no one, now, explain what you saw."

"An ape man," They all say "Gold dust."

The boy sighs, "I should've known, normal for mortals to look through the mist, but an entire family? Well, this is Japan, they go through Villains all the time, I believe more than half here can look through the mist since they went through hell no, they didn't, they went through the pain-" Now the boys just muttering.

I clear my throat and the boy looks at me, "Who are you?"

"Izuku Midoriya." Is the only thing he says before looking around, "Now, what are you doing here?"

"We were going to take pictures." Hizashi explains.

"All of you smell like regular mortals, no monster will attack you." Midoriya says after a while of silence.

Hitoshi raises an eyebrow, "Excuse you?"

"I guess I'm excused." Midoriya grabs his bag, which was wet, and puts his weapon in.

All of us frown, "No-"

"I know what you meant,"

"Where do you live?" Hizashi asks.

Midoriya smiles and looks around, "No where, I arrived from America just a few hours ago." 

So we didn't expect that, "And your parents?"

"One's dead, the other one is in... America."

I frown, "Why did you hesitate?"

Midoriya makes eye contact with him, "Nothing."

"So you have nowhere to go? If so, why are you in Japan?," Hitoshi questions.

Midoriya makes a wide smile, "they have sent me to attend UA."

"We work at UA, and our son is getting recommended there." Hizashi proudly says.

"That's wonderful,"

"It is, isn't it?"

I raise an eyebrow, "So you're living alone?"

"In the trash? Yeah, pretty much.," He kicks a bag out of his way, "I would get a hotel, but I only have $50."

Hizashi frowns, "Why not live with us?"

I choke. "What?!"

It even surprised Midoriya, "What?!"

Hitoshi just sighs, "You trust people too easily, papa."

Hizashi just smirks, "We can investigate him later."

"Yeah, no, all of you will be in grave danger if I go with you, I've camped out before I know how to survive alone. I'll just search for a better place then these piles of trash."

"What do you mean 'grave danger'?" I ask.

"That 'ape man' you called? Literal monster, no doubt more will come, I have professional experience with those things, you don't."

"We fight villains-"

"They're humans," Midoriya explains, "These aren't, plus no matter how strong your quirks are you can't defeat them." Nobody heard that last part.

"And if you get hurt?"

"I have these," He reaches into his bag and takes out a drink and a ziplock bag, "My... Friends made these, they can heal me within seconds."

I sigh, "We can't just leave you alone-"

Midoriya smiles, "Sir, I went through much more hell than this, these things are only going to attack me with no break, you can't save me, no matter how hard you try."

"We're Pro Heroes-"

"Sir, just because you save people doesn't mean everyone will accept your help. I go to a special camp in America, there they teach us how to fight, camp, hunt, etcetera. I'll be fine!"

"Experience or no, you're still a kid-"

"I'm fucking 16 years old, man, I can take care of myself!"

I sigh, "Fine, but we'll visit everyday just to see how you are."

"Mhm. Fine."

"Where will you camp?"

Midoriya thinks, Then shrugs, "In an alleyway? Abandoned house? Anywhere that doesn't smell like trash."

Hitoshi was on his phone when he giggled.

"It's Kaminari again, isn't it?"

"He's to cute, dad. Plus, if the boy... Uh, Midoriya, says he'll be fine, he'll be fine, he had professional help."

Midoriya blinks in confusion, but he shrugs it off, "I'll be going, bye." He grabbed his now dried shoes and put them on, swung the bag over his shoulder and smiles. "I'll see you at UA!"

"Wait-" I start, "And, he's gone."

Midoriya had disappeared behind the piles of trash. 

"Hey, wait, how will we see if he's alright if we don't know where he'll camp?" Hizashi panics.

I sigh, "We'll find him, eventually." 

Right?

(Izuku's POV)

After leaving them, I looked in the alleyways.

Nope.

Nope.

Too crowded.

PERFECT!

I was in a forest, not too long to town, if I started living here UA is only 20-25 minutes away. It looked like an abandoned cabin. I looked inside; I found no sign of someone living here. After checking the entire perimeter it was obvious nobody lived here. It was incredibly messy, so I clean. 

It's. 1. Fucking. A.M.

An entire day.

An. Entire. FUCKING DAY.

But the house seemed cleaned. I'm not mad or stressed. I'm happy.

Haha, I'm happy, I'm always calm.

Oh, look at that. Dots.

(The next day)

I woke up at 10. I'm on top of a messy mattress. I need to find a job so I can change this uncomfortable mattress. Like quickly because I can't feel my back.

My back pops as I stretch.

I go to the living room; the sofa was more comfortable than the mattress but I didn't pick it since I found some bugs yesterday.

I liked the cabin; It had a living room, kitchen, bathroom, a bedroom, and it's free! I go outside where I found a lake, I throw a Golden Drachma, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Nico Di Angelo at Camp Half-Blood!"

Nico appears, he's in his cabin with Will. They're currently cuddling.

"Hey, Nico!"

Nico suddenly jumps and looks at me, "What do you want, Izuku?"

"How are you?"

"I'm good- Where the hell are you?" He had noticed my surroundings. 

I smirk, "The cruise I was in turned out to be a monster cruise, Poseidon brought me here a few days early."

"Why do you sound so proud of yourself?"

"Because I never went on a monster cruise."

"And you're happy?!"

"Of course I am, I'm reaching Percy's standards!" 

Nico mutters something that I kindly ignore.

Will starts waking up as I talk about my day.

"You should know that the dust from monsters don't turn into animals." Will explains, "I'll tell Chiron about this so he can look into it."

I frown, "Do you think someone's behind it?"

"Most likely."

"Do you think it's a Greek Monster?"

"I doubt it, we never encountered a monster that can turn other monsters into animals."

I ask a question that's been uncomfortably floating in the air, "What if whoever doing this is experimenting on animals? They probably haven't made it strong enough so the monsters have a limit before turning into their original bodies."

Now there's an uncomfortable silence, "I'll-I'll tell Chiron about this." A sad Nico sways as he stands, "We'll let you get comfortable with your new cabin."

"I'll start getting comfortable once I have enough money for a mattress."

It earns a smile from Nico. Damn, Now I know a reason Will likes Nico. Will flushes at the smile while I just wiggle my eyebrows at the flustered Will.

"Bye." We all say at the same time. I run my hand across the Iris message making it disconnect.

"I have a long way to go If I want to get comfortable at the cabin, I definitely do not want any bugs in my ear." I stand and breathe in the fresh air. Despite how much I clean the cabin I doubt I'll live there forever, the whole thing looked like it could break if you throw a rock at it.

I slowly go back to the cabin, staring at the lake and reflection. I'm about to enter until a noise startles me. A crash.

"What the hell was that?" 

... To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Cameroon is speaking, or is it writing? , I have a fun fact for all of you!  
> FUN FACT: While writing Hitoshi I accidentally wrote it wrong and it autocorrected to 'Hotshot' and I was so fond of the name that I almost didn't bother to correct it. Now I'm going to use Hotshot as a nickname for Hitoshi.


	6. Part 6, lost in a forest- Ah, here we go again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events is happening. Almost getting kidnapped and killed, turning down an offer, finding a room, moving out, living in the forest, meeting Aizawa again, oh, did I mention there's monsters in the forest?

(LOV POV) 

Toga was skipping in the forest, she had chased after a man into the forest, then they were lost, Shigaraki, Dabi, Kurogiri was behind her, the rest of the League was at the base.

“Crazy, you had to kill the man?” Dabi uses his regular nickname.

“You can’t blame me. His blood looked delicious,” Toga giggles as she holds the blood in her hands. “He was worth it!”

"Let's just go, Kurogiri-” Shigaraki starts.

"Oh, a cabin? ” Toga spotted an unstable cabin, “It looks clean, someone must live there!”

Shigaraki sighs, “No, Toga-”

Toga ignored the rest and skipped to the cabin, she opened the door; it was cleaned. She was looking around while the rest entered after her.

“It’s tiny.”

“No duh.” Dabi rolls his eyes.

Toga looks at a wood, it looked as if it was coming off, but on what intrigues her is that behind it wasn’t a wall but a room. Toga reaches over, giggling.

Kurogiri noticed what she was doing, “Toga, No!”

But it was too late, she took out the wood, and it crashed, shaking the cabin.

“What the hell was that?”

Ah, shit...

(Izuku POV)

“What the hell was that?” I swing open the door, four people were there.

“Kurogiri, now!” Said someone with arms over their body, light blue hair? It looked like it, he pointed at me.

A portal appeared, I jumped out the way, crashing onto the sofa. I brought out the Scythe and quickly sliced at Kurogiri who looked like he was made of a purple mist. “Ah, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” I yell.

They were regular people, so the scythe did nothing to them.

I put the scythe away and punched at Kurogiri. He swiftly dodged, a girl with ash blonde hair came at me, she was blushing from excitement, holding a knife she pins me to the ground, I catch her wrist before she can stab me. I hold her throat and flip her over, snatching the knife away, I used her as bait.

“Get out of the cabin, or I’ll kill her.” I press the knife to her throat.

Hand-man pauses, at first he seemed interested, but sighed, “Very well.”

No doubt they were villains. When they turned around to leave, I grab a rope that I left while cleaning and quickly wrapped them up.

“What the-” Shigaraki starts as I tie off the knot.

“Now that was skill.” Scar-face mumbles.

“Thought I was going to face a bigger opponent.” I mutter.

“Kurogiri-” hand-man begins.

I grab the wood that fell and hit Kurogiri, Kurogiri falls.

“Well, there’s one way to make someone pass out.”

I hit them all.

Once they woke up, I had tied them up, “My, my, my, how the tables have turned.” I dramatically turn around.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” Scar-man asks.

“1 hour.”

“You’ve been in that position-?”

“20 minutes.”

“What questions do you have?” Hand-man questions.

“Who are you?”

“As if we’ll tell you-” I held Crazy girl's knife at his throat, “Those hands seem precious, would you mind if I steal them?” I point at both his arms and the arms on him.

“You don’t have the guts- father!” He yelled as I took off a hand from his face, “Fine, fine-”

“They’re just hands, Shiggy!” Crazy rolls her eyes.

“Shiggy?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Nickname.” Everyone except Crazy says.

“Well then, Shiggy, who are you?” I play with both his father's arm and the knife.

“I’m Shigaraki, he’s Dabi, she’s Toga, then Kurogiri.”

“I prefer Hand-man, Scar-face, Crazy, and Mister.”

“Why is he Mister and I’m scar-face?”

“Don’t you get it, Mist-Er?” I wiggle my eyebrows.

They all pause until realization hits, “Oh,” Shigaraki smirks, “Well then, Broccoli, who are you?”

“I’m questioning, not you.”

“Mhm.”

“Mhm.”

“Don’t copy me!”

“Don’t copy me!”

“Asshole.”

“Asshole, anyway, why are you here?”

Crazy makes a sad face, “We were on our way to our grandmother's house-”

“Don’t use the plot of Red Riding Hood on me!”

Crazy pouts, “But it’s true!”

“Uh-huh, now, Hand-Man, why are you here?” I take another hand and he immediately talks.

“We’re here because we live here!”

“I know you're lying.”

“We aren’t!”

“So this is your father’s hand?” I bring the knife up.

“No! We’re here because Crazy girl wanted to take your blood, so don’t torture me, torture her!”

I look at Crazy. “Okay.” I look at her hair, “Do you want to go bald-”

“It’s true, we’re the League of Villains, Shigaraki is the leader and Kurogiri is the 2nd in demand, I also want to taste your blood!”

“Put my father's hand back.” Hand-man demands, I listen and he thrashes his head forward.

We all blink, “What are you doing?”

“Face palming.”

I pause before snorting, “Okay, that’s pretty good.”

Crazy looks at me then at Hand-man, “I don’t get it.”

We all ignore her, “You’re cool, want to join the League of Villains?” Hand-man smirks, well, it looks like he’s smirking.

I raise an eyebrow, “What exactly does the League of Villains do?”

“Kill Heroes, crimes, drink, party, you know, evil shit.” Scar-face explains.

Hand-man looks at everyone as they nod, “You party?!”

They all nod once again and Scar-face, sighs, “We just don’t invite you.”

“Why?!”

“1) You’re a party pooper, 2) You take everything literally, 3) You get offended easily, 4) You have no style.”

“So last Friday when you said you were going on a killing spree you had a party?”

“Yes, group killing sprees is on Wednesday and Monday’s, Friday’s we party.”

Hand-Man growls, “I’m your boss, you should’ve invited me!”

“No, they were pretty good without you yelling ‘Father!’ all the time.” Toga wonders off. “Also, you don’t know how to dance nobody wants their boss at a party.”

Hand-man says something that everyone ignores. “As much as it sounds intriguing, I can’t, I have to go to UA to finish this stupid quest.”

“Then, be a spy!” Toga leans forward, moving the chair with her.

“No, thanks.” I shuffle. “I’ll let you go, but promise me you’ll leave me alone.”

“No promise-” Crazy starts.

Mister interrupts, “Very well, we agree to this. You let us go and in exchange we’ll treat you as an equal.”

I grab Crazy’s knife, “I’ll keep this.”

Crazy dramatically gasps. “But that’s my knife!”

“If you kill people, you can’t possibly have only one knife.”

That shut her up. I cut the ropes and they leave, “If you ever change your mind, we’ll be waiting.” Was the last thing Hand-man said before disappearing. I sigh and go outside, watching as three figures leave- wait, three?

The world flips.

Literally.

Apparently there was a trap. One that Scar-Face set up. He had stolen a rope and trapped me in there. “How the fuck did you do that so quickly?” I yell at Scar-Face.

He shrugs, “You get practice if you’re running from Kurogiri.”

“But the deal-”

“The deal was that you let us go and in exchange we’ll treat you like an equal, but you never said who we should treat you like. So, we’re treating you like, we treat Kurogiri.”

“Who’s Kurogiri again?” I ask as I swing around in the rope. Oh, boy, did I feel dizzy.

“The guy you call ‘Mister’.”

“Oh, that bitch. Okay. Can you let me go?” I ask as the rope slowly swings me away from Scar-Face.

I don’t need to see that he’s smirking, “No.” I hear shuffling, a rock? Then he’s in front of me. “Figure out how to get out yourself.” He waves goodbye and runs to the others.

“FUCKING ASSHOLES!” I yell. “Geez, I feel bad for Mister.” I searched for the knot, blood was rushing to my head, I felt light-headed. “CAN’T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME HANGING HERE!” I Curse at the tiny figure.

Wait- Was that a pun?

While I figure out if it was a pun or not, I undo the knot and fall on my face. Dang, dirt tastes awful.

“Dis-tut-yang!” I yell as I cough the dirt out. I ran to the river and washed my mouth. Once I stand I look around, the forest was so beautiful, what could honestly go- Nope, not jinxing it again. I think back at the offer that Hand-Man gave me. "League of Villains, huh? But what makes a villain?" I kick a rock, it thrashes and lands in the river. "Nobody is born a villain, something or someone makes them a villain."

I got that from experience. I'm not a villain. Just, not the person who you would call a Hero at first glance. 

As I make my way into the cabin, I look at the missing board on the wall, there was a room. I look around the cabin, hoping for a flashlight. I find a flashlight in a cupboard; it flickers to life. I go back to the hole and light it up. It was a narrow room; walls were filled with cobwebs, grime, and it was cold. A strong smell makes me sneeze.

As I feel my way to the end of the hall, I step on something wet. "Blood." I gasp out. When I look down, it was just water. I don't know if I should be relieved or disappointed. Right now it's a mixture.

I reach a door and I swing it open. I dodge an axe. "Woah."

6 people were in a room. One of them had thrown an axe.

I enter, "Hi?"

They charge.

"Wow, I feel so attacked right now." I dodge an iron fist, grabbing the hand, I swing that one person into the wall, they slide down the wall.

Another kicks, I catch it and swing them into the door. I grab a persons neck and throw them at another. They hit each other's head. Two more.

They move, I dodge the fists, kicking one in the stomach, the other I hit across the face. Now, I'm alone. Once again. "Ah, that was scary as shit. First, I almost got kidnapped and now I find out 6 people live underneath this creepy cabin. Yeah, I'm out of here." First, I tie them up, of course. 

I run out, locking the door, I grab my stuff, then leave. 

I'm running in a forest, I'm lost. I guess I'll camp; I search for a suitable area, once I reach a place where the trees made a circle, I lay down on the grass. I feel my eyes droop from exhaustion.

(Aizawa POV)

Why am I always dragged into this?

Tomorrow is the Entrance Exam. Hitoshi and Kaminari asked to go camping yesterday. Now, we’re lost. "Fucking all the time- never get a break- It's Hizashi's turn but no, he had to help Nezu get ready for the Entrance Exam." Were things I constantly repeated.

"Mr. Aizawa." I turn to Kaminari, I didn't really blame Hitoshi for falling in love with him, he always reminded me of Hizashi. "I'm sorry, I should've kept the map-"

"Don't worry about it, kid, you didn't know." Kaminari had thrown away the map thinking it was something else.

As we walk around the forest, I trip on something. It was a bag. I recognized the bag; It was that-that kid... Midoriya? Bag. I look around and spot some hair; I walk over to the hair and see a treehouse; the kid is in front, cleaning his face with a shirt. "Excuse me?"

Midoriya looks at me, startled. "Oh, you're that old man I encountered a week ago, I believe so."

I nod ignoring the 'Old man' part. Kaminari snorted. "do you know where we are?" I question.

"You're 14 minutes away from UA, 7 minutes from the buildings, and 5 minutes from the nearest convenience store."

"Okay, thank you- wait, how did you know?"

"You'll memorize everything once you get asked 24/7." He swings his bag over his shoulder, "I remember that guy, your son right? And him?" He points at Kaminari.

"I'm Denki Kaminari, I'm Hitoshi's boyfriend!" Kaminari basically yells.

"Hello, Kaminari." Midoriya turns, "Well, I'm going."

Kaminari waves goodbye as Hitoshi buries his head in his neck. Kaminari mumbles some things to him that makes Hitoshi's cheeks turn a darker color. I was about to yell but think better not to 

"Where are you going?" I ask as Midoriya walks out.

"Shopping." Is the last thing he says before leaving.

"lets go, lovebirds, we're following someone." I follow Midoriya out of the forest, Kaminari and Hitoshi are holding hands.

Midoriya notices us once we see a building in the distance, "Did you just follow me?"

"What did you want us to do? Walk around until we find a building and risk getting more lost?" 

"I was hoping but okay."

"So, tell me, kid. Which way is it to-" I start but I hear a tremendous roar. The kid looks at the direction of the roar before sighing.

"Here we go again." He reaches into his bag and brings out his weapon.

Again?!

... To Be Continued...


	7. Part 7, Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku ran into a lion family. Luck's on his side, right? The Aizawa's had taken him in for the school year. Finally, the Entrance Exam is near, he managed to destroy more than 10 robots, save a girl, and get 1st place. He's happy, hoping to tease his best friends, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, but a certain person who got 2nd place is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was busy with other stories that I forgot to write this, thank goodness I already had the draft ready.

"Here we go again." Izuku grabs his ultimate weapon, his Scythe, and runs to the roar.

"What the fuck was that?" Denki exclaimed, either in excitement or fear, nobody could tell.

Izuku stops and looks at him, then back to the roar, "Most likely a Minotaur. Hate those guys." He enters the forest but stops when he sees a weird-looking figure, "AH. SHIT." Izuku yelled, he turned around and starts running, "I don't know how to deal with lions! I sacrifice these three people!"

"A lion?!" Hitoshi yells, "Those aren't in Japan-"

A lion sprung out and pinned Izuku to the ground. It roared at him and he frowns, "That's weird, a Minotaur always sounds like that. Wait, a second- SHITTY ASSHOLE!" Izuku grabs a scythe and slams it into the Lion, it turns to dust, Denki backs up, confused, the dust rises and slowly forms a lion. It flies through the sky to its original home, probably.

"Those assholes, they must be behind this. No, they died, so it's someone else." Izuku mutters.

They hear another roar.

"Don't tell me it's an entire family?"

Hitoshi looks at Izuku and where the pile of dust used to be, "Tell us what the fuck is happening already, we can stop them-"

"No, you can't, you need Celestial Bronze to defeat them, and even if you capture them what are you going to do? Hand them over to the police?" Izuku scoffs.

"Yeah, we do that all the time-"

Izuku laughs, "These monsters are different, they'll escape within minutes even if you have tight security. We have to 'kill' them."

"We don't kill-"

"They'll be alright, their bodies will just be in Tartarus."

"Tartarus?" Aizawa raises an eyebrow, "We have Tartarus, the prison-"

Izuku laughs, "No, no, this is not your Tartarus, this is our Tartarus, this Tartarus is actually Hell, underground hell, not prison hell. Real hell. If that clears things out."

"That makes little sense, Hell doesn't exist."

Izuku smirks, "To Mortals it doesn't, but you can say that to my friends Percy and Annabeth, even my brother, Nico, they've been there, and they know for a fact that it's not pretty. Everyone knows, even the Gods, that it's the worst place to be in."

"You can't go to hell-"

"Whatever you say, old man." Izuku looks at the roars, "Now, when lions attack, I run. I am not dealing with a family, if I can't deal with a human family that doesn't eat humans then I can never deal with an entire lion family."

Aizawa turns to the roars that get closer, "As a Pro Hero-"

"RUN!" Denki yells, Hitoshi follows, forcing Aizawa to leave with them.

They arrived at a store. They're breathing hard. "I think... we lost them!" Denki falls onto the ground. "I am never running again!"

"We only ran about what? 5 meters? 3?" Izuku looks into the distance. "I knew it was a bad idea to be here."

Aizawa walks over to the boy. "You're definitely staying at our house. Final." He grabs Izuku's hand. "Let's go."

"Isn't this a kidnapping?" Izuku asks as he walks beside them. "I could easily yell that I'm being kidnapped and someone will stop you."

"I'm a Pro Hero-"

"A title doesn't give you any right to kidnap me." Izuku scoffs. "Plus, the people expect good, If they see you're kidnapping that's the end of both your status and career."

"But you're not struggling."

"Because I'm tired? Duh."

"Just, I'm not letting you go back there."

"Aww... WAIT. MY TREE HOUSE!" Izuku turns to leave but Aizawa grabs him.

"Kid-"

"I'm 16."

Aizawa sighs, "Listen, you can visit later. I just have to make sure you're safe, afterwards we will tell the police to investigate-"

"They'll just see nothing. They'll probably see a human family, it's the power of the mist."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just don't let them investigate."

"Why?"

"Or else we're doomed."

Aizawa hesitates, "Fine."

Denki holds Hitoshi's hand and says, "Today was crazy, can't we ever get a peaceful day?"

"You have no right to ask that all you do is hang out with Hitoshi or sleep. If you're doing neither than you're hanging out with someone else."

"and each time I'm being interrupted."

"Ah, that's why you got to glare, child."

"I can't glare like you!"

"I'll teach you to glare."

"Thank you, Mr. Future-Father-In-Law."

Hitoshi's cheek turns a darker color, "I-I what?"

"I'm not blessing your marriage."

"I just need Hizashi's and my parents' blessing, sir."

"Not blessing it."

"Please?"

"No-"

"2 sleeping bags, 1 coffee maker."

"I bless your marriage."

"What? Father?!"

"Haha, father, come on, we can't be late." Denki skips in excitement.

Izuku is just confused, "Why can't Will be like that?"

"Is Will your boyfriend?"

"Over my dead body, gods no!" Izuku gags. "He's my brother's boyfriend, he's always ranting about my brother, like; Nico this, Nico that, Nico's so cute how are you not having a stroke? Stuff like that."

"Huh." Aizawa lets go of Izuku's arm. "Let's follow Kaminari and Hitoshi."

"Quick question-"

"yes, we're forcing you to live with us. I'm not letting you die."

"I bet my father is just sipping tea while watching this." Izuku whispers so Aizawa doesn't hear. "Knowing him he'll be in flames if he saw me with Aizawa."

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Then hurry, I bet an elder can walk faster than you."

"really?" Izuku passed Aizawa. "What were you saying? I'm so ahead that I didn't hear you-"

"Watch out for the lamp-" Izuku ran into it. "-Post." Izuku falls. "Dang, how fast were you going?" Aizawa mumbles as he picks up a fallen Izuku.

So, Izuku has a bruise.

He's going to the Entrance Exam today.

He's going to get bullied or recognized. In America if you have a bruise everyone will find you cool, depends on the people, because if you live in Camp Half-Blood you're going to get teased, but he doesn't know what happens in Japan. He couldn't find the Ambrosia or Nectar so he thinks that Aizawa has it.

Aizawa entered to take the ice pack. "You okay?"

"I'm in pain." 

"You don't sound like it."

"Eh, I went through worse."

Aizawa doesn't question it as he takes off the ice pack, "Get changed, you tore some skin, I have to bandage it."

Izuku nods and heads to the bathroom, it's connected to the room he's in. He looks at the bruise; it peeled skin off. "Ow." He changed into a black skin suit that Aizawa gave him, he actually looked cool, the bruise was on his far right, he looked badass.

He got out and Aizawa had entered with the aid-kit, "Wait."

Aizawa stopped, "What?"

"I look cool with the bruise, can't I just disinfect it? I can be popular in one day!"

"This is the entrance exam, you'll get dust on it."

Izuku sighs, "Fine."

Aizawa wraps his head, Izuku looked in the mirror, he put his hair over the bandage so it doesn't look too weird. He brushed his hair and left to the kitchen; he got lost.

He ran into the bathroom, living room, pantry, laundry room, and finally the kitchen.

Hitoshi is there, arguing with Hizashi, "I say that Denki can make a much cuter face-" The next shall go unknown.

Aizawa heads to the coffee machine, "Shut up. Nobody cares about-" Izuku tunes out the argument.

Izuku sits down, his hand to the bandage, he hears his father:

_So, How you doing?_

_Oh, no. Forgot you can speak through my mind. Listen, father, I'm tired-_

_You're on, "The Funniest Crashes."_

_The gods saw it, didn't they?_

_Yeah, here's the deal. You got to continue crashing or doing hilarious stuff. Me and Apollo are doing a bet, he thinks that whatever his child's name is will win; I say you will win, if you get to the last round, I will win._

_So, you're using me so you can win what?_

_Using is a strong word, I say you're helping me. I'm also winning a Pure Soul Trampoline!_

_A what now?_

_A trampoline made of Pure Soul!_

_And Lord Apollo can do that?_

_Yes, he can restrict my dark hands so I can grab the Pure Soul, every time I touch them they turn dark and they die. Then, once they get intact, I can jump on it!_

_Listen. Father. That's the worse deal ever made._

_But if he wins, I have to go to a loud concert, and ride the Chariot with him._

_Ooh, I want to see that happen._

_What?! No!_

_Call: Declined._

_Seriously? You can't decline my 'call' I have to decline it._

Izuku is quiet.

_Hello? Bitch. I hate you sometimes; you know that right?_

He didn't think at all; he cleared his mind but a song was playing. The song that was in the Princess Andromeda 2.0.

_I'm done. Bye._

And Hades is gone.

Izuku stifles a laugh, Aizawa sent him a look. He waves it off, Hizashi places pancakes in front of him, "Eat up, little listener."

"That's the thing, I wasn't listening."

"I-"  
"Do they have Chocolate Chip in them?" Izuku eyes the brown spots.

"Correct!"

"I'm living here." Izuku says with a mouthful. He swallows. "Hitman, forgot what your name was. I'm their new son."

Hitoshi stares at him as if he's crazy, "Do I _look_ like a Hit man?"

"I mean, you could be." Izuku stares at him. "Plus, I bet you don't know how to hold a gun or knife."

"please, and you do?"

"Yah." Another mouthful. "Learned in Camp."

"Camp? What camp?"

"A camp for special people."

Hitoshi frowns, "Special people? Do they have any Mental or Physical Disorders, or do you think that people who go to that camp are all special?"

"Both. More than half the people have Mental or Physical disorders, and we're special because of our parents." Izuku takes another bite and Hitoshi mimics.

Hizashi sits down, "Who are your parents?"

"Well, I have a mother, she died when I was only 6, I had a father, he went missing, and now I live with my biological father."

"That just confused me."

"Okay, my biological mother liked my biological father, they had me, my father couldn't take care of me so he went back to his home, in America. My mother married my other father, he went missing, I found out where my biological father was when my mother died. He found out that my mother and other father died, he went to get me. Now I live in America."

Aizawa had sat down during my speech. He took a long sip of coffee. "Okay. Why are you in Japan?"

"Well," Izuku thinks of an excuse. "My father wanted me to go to UA, and I want to search for my other father."

Hizashi swallows his pancake, "What's your parents' name?"

"My mother is Inko Midoriya, my non-biological father is, kinda like your name, Hizashi." Izuku looks at Hizashi. "His name is Hisashi, with an S."

"Hisashi?" Aizawa tests the name. "Hisashi Midoriya, I was in the case. He got kidnapped by the LOV, we tried to save him but when we got their All Might was there, he won the fight, but Hisashi was nowhere to be seen."

"The fight with whom?"

"All For One."

"Sounds familiar. Oh well. My biological father is Hades-"

"Like the Greek God?" Hitoshi asks as he takes a sip of milk.

Izuku was as still as a stone, "Um... yes, like the Greek God, my grandfather was a huge geek on Greek Gods, he loved the name Hades and called him that."

A lightning bolt appears out of the window.

Everyone except Izuku jumps, they rub their eyes at the light, "WOAH!"

_I'm so sorry, Lord Zeus._

They hear a low rumbling.

"The weather didn't say there was going to be a thunderstorm today!" Hizashi yells.

"There's not supposed to be one." Aizawa stands, looking out the window.

Izuku sweat-drops, "Probably a quirk?"

Aizawa frowns.

"Lost control?"

Everyone nods in understanding.

Izuku breathes a sigh of relief, why didn't he say Grandmother? Zeus prefers Lady Rhea and not Lord Kronos.

Somewhere in Tartarus. (Hell not prison)

Kronos sneezes

Back with Izuku.

"Let's just go before it gets late." Hitoshi cleans his plate, Izuku does the same. "Come, uh-"

"Izuku."

"Right, come Izuku." Hitoshi leads him to the car.

"So, Hitman-"

"Hitoshi."

"I prefer Hitman."

"I prefer Hitoshi."

"Hitman, why are you helping me? I can be a literal actual Hitman, I can kill you right now!"

"Says the guy who was chased by an ape-man, almost bitten by a lion family, and ran into a lamp-post."

"I can be a threat!"

"uh-huh." Hitoshi looks at him. "What's your quirk?"

"Shadows."

"You can control the shadows?"

"yes."

"Are you mad?

"of course I am! I am the biggest threat in the world, cower before me!"

Gosh, he's sounding like Nico and Hades.

Hitoshi bursts out laughing, "You should be a comedian."

Aizawa and Hizashi enters the car.

"Why are you laughing, Hito?" Hizashi looks at them while putting on his seatbelt.

"Izuku says he can be a threat."

"Right, funny. You really expect us to feel threatened after you ran into a lamp-post?" Aizawa chuckles.

"Oh, shut up."

UA is big.

Humongous big.

But capitalized.

We're in the, auditorium? Don't know, nobody was paying attention to what Aizawa was saying only that, "Mic will be there- he will explain- When they open the gates, rush in-" Well that's what Izuku heard, Hizashi wasn't paying attention because he already knew, Hitoshi had fallen asleep.

Everyone arrived soon. Hizashi was explaining everything, Izuku just stayed still. A blonde was next to him, glaring at everyone. He looked pissed, or did he always looked pissed? He would fit perfectly for an Ares child.

As the speech ended, they went to their sections.

Izuku was counting his fingers, he did that when he was excited, nervous, or bored. Right now, it's a mixture of all of them.

The gates open, he runs. He passes people, he bursts through the gate the same time Hizashi was saying, "What are you waiting for?-"

"So loud." Izuku runs into the shadows. He's in a dark place, there's no end. He stays still, takes a deep breath, he feels two robots, one of them is to his left, nobody's there, and to the right basically everyone is there. He goes to the left. He's underneath the robot. He felt sick but paid no mind. He saw a latch, he opened it and rammed shadows into the thing, ripping wires out.

It falls, Izuku was in the dark room again, he felt two robots in front of him, in a line.

He did the same thing to the others; he lost count of how many points he has, lost count at 27.

After a while, he was breathing hard; he Shadow Traveled over 20 times; he didn't get tired after the first one since he didn't stay long.

They hear loud footsteps and bangs as smoke and buildings collpase.

He turns and see an Arena Trap is there, the humongous one. Everyone runs. He turns, sighing, but hears someone, "Ow!"

He turns back around, a girl with brown hair was there, her foot was stuck under the pile of the fallen buildings. The Arena Trap robot was behind her, if it moved anymore it would crush her to death.

He sighs once again, Izuku smiles when he sees the shadows underneath the robot. He raises his hands, shaking is felt. People turn to him.

All the shadows around him moves, they circle the Arena Trap. They were weak because of the sun, but they were enough. He closes his fist, it breaks and pieces fly off, he makes a dome of shadows above the girl.

Despite the smoke that made his eyes burn he felt the shadow. Parts of the robot slide off the shield.

Once the smoke is cleared everyone is staring at him in awe. He removes the shadows off the girl; he takes a deep breath.

An elderly lady entered the place, people started talking. "Who is she?"

"She's UA's nurse, Recovery Girl-" A sparkly blonde was saying.

Recovery Girl went up to Izuku, "Eraser head told me to give you this." She hands him Ambrosia. People raise an eyebrow or give him a look of confusion.

Izuku thanks her and takes a bite off the Ambrosia, he felt stronger. "What?!" Everyone yelled. "His scratches just left!"

He had lost the Ambrosia and Nectar this morning so he thought Aizawa had gotten it, clearly; he did.

He takes off the wrapping; the bruise had healed as well.

People were shooting questions while Recovery Girl helped the girl. "What is that?" or, "Is that an alternative way to heal someone?" and lastly,"May I have some?" Shit like that.

The girl walked to him, well, limped. "Thank you, I'm Ochaco Uraraka!"

"Izuku Midoriya." Is the only thing he said before leaving to see the results.

The results were there on a screen, and he smiles, "If Percy was here he would've gotten first, then Annabeth, then me. Can't wait to tease them after this."

**(Katsuki Bakugo's POV)**

I'm grinning as they're talking about the results and putting them on the screen. My grin falls as I see the results:

**NAME: Villain Points: Rescue Points: Rank:**

**Izuku Midoriya 88 60 1st**

**Katsuki Bakugo 77 0 2nd**

I clench my fists, "I'm going to kill that damn bastard."

**... To Be Continued...**


	8. Part 8, UA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya arrives at UA, he meets Ochaco Uraraka and is determined to become friends with Shoto Todoroki, but it's not going to be easy- Oh, look at that, they bonded over something strange...  
> They also do the Quirk Apprehension Test... Finally, they meet somone, a teacher, a Pro Hero, and his first words every spoken to Class 1-A is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I watched MHA so some things are not the same. Sorry.

Izuku Midoriya is skipping, a half-licked strawberry ice cream in his left hand, and an almost melting chocolate one in the right hand. He arrives at the Aizawa's household, where he's staying for the rest of the first year in UA.

The mailman is there. Izuku gasps into the strawberry ice cream. The mailman was holding a UA letter.

"Hey!" The mailman turns to him.

"Oh, do you live here? I'm just doing my daily job." The mailman awkwardly says.

I open my mouth, "Put it in my mouth, please!"

The mailman hesitates before doing so, "Um... there you go?"

"Thwack boo!" I run to the door and continuously kick the door until Hitoshi opens it.

"Wh- oh, it's just you." Hitoshi snatches the UA letters. "They were going to get saliva on them."

I sigh, "Take your ice cream." He hands Hitoshi the chocolate ice cream.

"Is it the letters?!" Hizashi runs in, Aizawa right behind him. "Oh, it's only ice cream."

Aizawa hits him behind the head, gently. "The UA letters are in Hitoshi's hands!"

"Right! Hito, show us the letters!"

They all sit down, letters in hand, and they open it "I got accepted!" They both yell.

The letter told them what class they have, Izuku is in the Hero Course with Class 1-A, and Hitoshi has was in the General Department in Class 1-C.

Izuku is staring at his letter, "So, Mr. Sleep-Deprived man is my teacher?"

Aizawa is about to say something but Hizashi cuts him off, "Correct! Mr. Sleep-Deprived is your homeroom teacher."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, let's train." Aizawa stands, he started training Hitoshi and Izuku, physically, not with their quirks.  
  
  


"-And start!"

Izuku takes a deep breath before getting in position, Hitoshi does the same. Izuku charges, he throws a punch, but before Hitoshi can catch it, he kicks him in the stomach, as soon as Hitoshi leans over, he grabs him behind the head and thrusts his knee upwards. A crack is heard.

"OH! No, no, no, Izuku, this is practice!" Aizawa and Hizashi runs to Hitoshi, who's on the floor, clutching his bloody nose.

"Oops."

"Call the ambulance!"

Hitoshi is mad.

Like, mad... mad...

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BREAK MY NOSE!?" Hitoshi yells as the nurse bandages his nose.

"I got caught up in the moment, sorry."

Hitoshi winces as the nurse finishes, "ow... You owe me ice cream, and a cat."

"Whoa, whoa, we ain't getting any cats!" Hizashi crosses his arms. "We've never had a cat!"

Aizawa has his eyes wide, his lips clenching together, "Right... Never."

"Shota? Do you have something to say?" Hizashi narrows his eyes.

"No. OH, look at that, Hitoshi has his nose bandaged!"

"Sho-"

"I'm going to ask the nurse when he can be discharged." Aizawa walks away.

"SHOTA-"

Hitoshi smirks, "Dad had secretly gotten a cat, he's in the locked room, Papa thinks that the room is where dad tutors his students. Dad tutored no one in his life."

"Damn, only one cat?" Izuku is used for the campers to sneak in animals and pets at camp, it's really rare for someone to only bring one pet.

"Actually, he has three cats."

"Thought so."

Wait, only three?

Hitoshi turns to him, "Thanks to you, I have to go to school with a broken nose."

"Listen-" Izuku pouts. "We were training, it's not my fault you're weak."

"Excuse you?!" Hitoshi scoffs. "You broke my nose!"

"Only the nose?" Izuku had broken bones, noses, jaws, etcetera.

Hitoshi frowns, "What type of training do you do at that camp?"

Monster hunting, capture the flag, door dinging Annabeth while she's reading, sparring, sneaking into other campers houses while they're awake, and dine and dashing at a monster restaurant. Shit like that. "Nothing special."

"Nothing special my ass."

Aizawa enters, he looks mad while Hizashi is smirking, "The nurse said we can discharge you tomorrow morning, before you go to school. She said something about preventing bleeding or whatever."

"Why do you look mad?" Izuku asks.

"What do you mean? I always look mad."

"No, you always looked tired and sometimes disappointed."

Hizashi chuckles, "I ran into a group of fangirls, wasn't pleasant."

"Fangirls? At a hospital? While the chances of a family member dying is high, and they're fangirling over a pro hero?"

Hitoshi frowns, "People can do check-ups... The hospital doesn't mean that someones going to die."

"Ah, right, not used to that. Check-ups back at camp means a life and death situation."

"what's your camp called?"

"That's classified."

Hizashi slowly nods, "Hito is right, what camp do you go to? I'm actually pretty curious, your camp sounds like a dangerous place."

"It is. The name is classified, like I said."

Aizawa sighs, "Fine. Just, Izuku and Hizashi, you two can sleep here, I'm going home for the bags and everything, so we can leave to UA after discharging Hitoshi."

Izuku nods, he sits in a chair, it was quite comfortable, "Izuku, do you want to sleep on this chair? You can get a good night sleep." Hizashi asks from the chair that can be extended.

"No, I slept in worse places then this, it feels weird for this to be comfortable."

"Why can't you tell us what camp you go to?"

"If I tell you, everyone will be in danger."

"What-"

"Good night."

As Izuku ignores Hizashi's protests, he closes his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
  
  


UA is big.

Hitoshi is grumbling about how Aizawa woke them up horribly.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Izuku woke up, he's floating, no, Aizawa's scarf is wrapped around him and Hitoshi. "WAKE UP!" He yells, the scarf moves up and down, Hitoshi is literally screaming, Izuku is sighing.

"Better than the axes that the Ares cabin used to wake us up one morning." He mumbles as his stomach takes a turn.

**(END)**

Hitoshi is holding his stomach, his bag moving with him. "Oh, my stomach!"

Hitoshi trips... The girl next to him, who has brown hair, touches him and he floats.

"NOT AGAIN-" Hitoshi gags.

"Oops, sorry!" The girl connects her fingers. "Release!"

Hitoshi falls to his knees, "I regret eating cereal..."

Izuku laughs, "Oh, oh, god!" He clutches his stomach. He takes deep breaths.

The girl smiles at Hitoshi as she extends her arm, Hitoshi gladly takes it. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka!"

"I'm Hitoshi Aizawa, this is my friend, or step-brother? You're living with us, so-"

"I'm his friend, Izuku Midoriya, and no, we're not related, Nobody is signing adoption papers."

"Ah, okay."

Uraraka smiles, "Well, I'm glad Aizawa is okay!"

"Just call me Hitoshi."

"Oh, okay, Hitoshi!"

Izuku sighs, "Let's go."

"HITO!"

Hitoshi pauses and blushes, turning around, "DENKI!"

"IZUKU!" He yells in the same rhythm.

"SHUT UP!" Still hasn't broken the rhythm.

Denki and Hitoshi embraces.

"Like I was saying-"

"No, we don't have the same classes together!" Denki hugs Hitoshi.

Izuku is now curious, "What class do you have?"

"Class 1-A."

"Ooh, same!"

"Let's go, new bestie!"

Hitoshi frowns, "HuH?"

Izuku locks hands with Denki, "Bye, Hito!"

"We're going the same direction, dumbass."

"oh, yeah."  
  
  


Izuku is dragging a crying Denki. "Hito..."

"Stop crying, it's not the end of the world."

"But-"

"Hey, you're that plain-looking guy!"

I turn around to see Uraraka, those words hit like an arrow, "I'm-I'm plain-looking?"

Uraraka nervously smiles as she opens the door, screaming erupts from the classroom, "Take your feet off the desk, now!"

"Huh?"

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy's property!"

"You're kidding me, right? Your old school put a stick up your ass?"

"Huh..." Izuku starts, making everyone's attention turn to him.

But before anyone can do anything, "Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends."

They turn to see Aizawa in a sleeping bag.

"This is the hero course."

No duh.

As everyone sits down, the teacher tells them to introduce themselves, "I'm Shota Aizawa, and I'm your homeroom teacher. Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Yuga Aoyama!" Says a sparkly blonde.

I remember the names:  
  


**1st Seat: Sparkles**

**2nd: Pink Alien**

**3rd: Frog**

**4th: Car Engine**

**5th: Kirby**

**6th: Tail-man**

**7th: Hito's Boyfriend/Short-circuit**

**8th: Red Spiky Hair**

**9th: Shy Person**

**10th: Big lips**

**11th: Mask-Man/Limbs**

**12th: EarPhone**

**13th: Tape-Man**

**14th: Raven**

**15th: Hot and Cold**

**16th: Invisible**

**17th: Explosion-man/Angry Pomeranian.**

**18th: MOI**

**19th: Grape head**

**20th: Wise Child Of Athena/Smart-lady or Annabeth 2.0**

"Today we are just doing introductions, and-"

Blah, blah, blah, his attention is on Hot-and-Cold, cause he looks emotionless, and hot, kinda reminds Izuku of himself.

"-You can talk to each other for a bit, I have to get some things ready."

As Uraraka is about to go to him, he sits in front Hot-and-Cold. "Hi-"

"I'm not here to be friends." He says in a monotone voice.

"Wow, straight to the point, you remind me of someone." Now that got his attention. "You remind me of myself, before coming to Japan I was in America, I went to this special camp, and I was just like you."

"Camp? America?"

"Yeah, I got used to it like two years later. Now, the campers are family."

"That's great. I'm still not your friend."

"Classic. Definitely like my step-brother, Nico, he said that when I met him. He was not happy that my father had another child. Went on a 4-hour-rant. Dad couldn't keep it in his pants."

Shoto Todoroki, apparently, frowns, "But, wasn't it his and your mother's choice?"

Izuku frowns, "I guess, father never told me the details, only that they met at a cave, mother was going on a tour, he was 'lost', they talked, blah, blah, blah, I was born."

"A cave?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Also, even if you tell me your life-story, we're still not friends."

"Come on. Give us a chance!"

"No."

"What do you like-"

"Soba."

"I'll get you soba!"

"No, I want to use my father's credit card."

"Oh, my gosh."

Shoto glares, "If you don't-"

"I do that too!" He squeals. "I maxed out around 13 cards already!" It was true, ever since Izuku's father, Hades, learned about money, he had over 100 cards. He tried to ask Hades how he got so many but he always answers with, 'That's classified'.

"Just thirteen?"

I sigh, "Father limited my use on the cards. He said he doesn't want me to buy another house."

"How many houses do you have?"

"Around two."

"I have four, weak."

As we do competition, the signs of Shoto relaxing is obvious.

"four dogs!"

"Five!"

"1 three-headed dog!"

"What the fuck?"

"Named him Cerberus." Izuku nervously sweats.

"Um... okay?"

"Now, how about furniture?"

"Oh, get ready to lose!" Izuku smirks.

"As if, I've bought loads of things!"

And this continued. Eventually, Shoto won but only with the houses.

"Next time." Izuku pouts. "I'll be winning next time! Just you wait!"

Shoto smirks. "Counting on it."

And that's how Shoto made his first friend. By bonding over maxing out their father's cards.

"Want to go shopping after school? Lets see how much we can buy." Izuku crosses his legs.

"Deal."

"Oh, right, we haven't properly introduced ourselves-"

"Izuku Midoriya?" Shoto raises an eyebrow. "You introduced yourself to the entire class. I know who you are."

"Right."

Shoto smiles. 

That's when he realized.

He had made a friend, a friend who seems like the type of person who would never smile. Oh, he felt thrilled. Like, really, thrilled.

Before he can compliment Shoto's smile, Aizawa enters. "Okay, everyone, quiet down. We're doing an apprehension test." He had walked in with some papers that he doesn't care to explain.

He told us to put on our gym clothing, or whatever they're called.

Once we were outside of UA. Aizawa talks, "Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? Then, try doing it with your quirk." Actually, Izuku has some trouble focusing, so he had forgotten what Aizawa said at the beginning...

Bakugo said something about 67 meters or whatever, dang, Izuku should start paying attention. 

His brain is saying otherwise as Bakugo throws the ball, yelling, "DIE!"

705 Meters.

Then, it was Izuku's. He calmly walked up, throwing and catching the ball in his hands. "So, I just use my quirk to throw it?"

"Yes. Were you not paying attention?" Aizawa narrows his eyes.

Izuku tilted his head, smirking, "Hey, Mr. Sleep-Deprived, my brain is fucked up, I never focus, only for fighting. It's a reason they expelled me over 8 times."

"8?" Everyone was saying.

"You won't be able to go to college if you continue."

Demigods rarely have the same lifespan as a mortal due to how dangerous our lives out, "Bold of you to assume I'm going to live that long..." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." 

I focus on the shadows by closing his eyes, his shadow, Aizawa's shadow, and all the students. He feels the shadows wrap around his arm, people are saying something about their shadows gone.

He snaps his eyes open; he focuses his strength on the hand as he throws it, and at the last minute, made the shadows boost the ball.

It was like a giant hand throwing a small ball.

Aizawa is staring in shock at the results. "It's-It's 80,000.09." 

Everyone was in shock as their shadows went back to them, Izuku's hand throbbed from the pressure of the shadows.

So that's how it went. 

The 50-meter-dash, Grip Strength, Standing Long Jump, (His speciality).

"Ready, set, go!" Aizawa says.

Izuku uses his quirk, the shadows grab him, and he propels using the shadows to boost him, he does a flip before landing on the opposite side.

Bakugo is glaring, "That move looked like mine."

"Sorry, thought I could make it interesting! I enjoy propelling through the wind!" It actually made him uneasy because it's Zeus territory, but they're on good terms...

Anyway-

Then the Repeated Side Steps, Sit-Ups, Seated Toe-Touch, and Distance Run.

"How-How are you not tired?" Uraraka asks as he stretches.

Izuku smiles, "This is nothing than the training at my camp."

Uraraka stares at him, "Camp-"

He already knew the question, so he excused himself.

They're waiting for their teacher, apparently, they're running late.

And a voice excites everyone, everyone except him.

"I am here! Coming through the door like a hero!"

Everyone gasps, "All Might!"

_... All Might?_

**... To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if there's any spelling mistakes/Grammer mistakes.


End file.
